The purpose of this project is to develop the organizational infrastructure to plan, support, and operate a comprehensive, multi- institutional Craniofacial Center. The ultimate goal of the Center is to increase our knowledge of normal and abnormal craniofacial development, promote preVention of craniofacial disease, and improve diagnosis and treatment of Craniofacial disorders, including oral and dental conditions. The Center, anchored at The Johns Hopkins University and The Jackson Laboratory, will interact with international, national, and regional organizations, universities, hospitals, health departments, animal facilities, and industry. Scientists, health professionals, educators with outstanding expertise in the field, as well as patients and interest groups will be included in the discussions and planning of the Center. Key personnel recruited to plan the Center include individuals with experience in basic research, animal model studies, clinical research, statistics, informatics, technology development, patient care, and education. The Center will be organized to include administrative and resource cores to support projects encompassing: 1) basic science, 2) clinical research, 3) behavioral and social sciences and health services, 4) environmental science, 5) technology development and liaison with industry, 6) demonstration and outreach programs, and 7) education and training for health professionals, patients, and the public. The projects will focus upon common human craniofacial disorders, including craniosynostosis, orofacial clefting, mandibulofacial dysostosis, and tooth agenesis.